thesolarpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ecthelion III Elorian
ECTHELION III ELORIAN, or, The Wanderer, is a Taia'yon native of the Andromeda Galaxy who immigrated to Hal's World and eventually found his way to Orin, where he became adopted into the Moriezen covenant of Tontheonic Civilization. He is a principal figure of the Last War and would eventually gain the title Everlasting IMPERATOR-MAXIMUS of the Infinite Empire, Eternal Westeria, the Commonwealth of Marlemium, the Second Dominion, and All Worlds. Meaning of Name Ecthelion is an ancient name originating in the literature of Old Earth and means "a man with sharp will or resolve" and would be the family or surname. It is unknown what Elorian means, as there are no records of the name's use elsewhere. The numeral III is also a reference to Old Earth literature; Ecthelion II was the father of Denethor, Steward of Gondor. Biography Early Life Ecthelion III Elorian was born as a Taia'yon on one of the many nameless Caretaker Worlds of the Infinite Empire. He received the standard mortal upbringing and education of a Taia'yon under watchful El'yon care. Adolescence During his adolescent period, he displayed a deep interest in history, metaphysics, and a great talent for the El'yon arts, becoming a Rubrician at the age of fourteen standard years. Hal's World At nineteen, Ecthelion felt the call of adventure and left Andromedan space with The Watcher and spent several years in contemplative meditation together in deep space whilst traveling towards the Milky Way Galaxy. They arrived at Hal's World in Second Dominion space. There, Ecthelion lived for the next decade as an industrial worker, trader, and spacer all the while continuing his studies under The Watcher, who would occasionally leave - as was normal throughout Ecthelion's entire life - to attend to business in the Second Dominion with Joshua. There, he met Vorsis Jorn who would become his lifelong closest friend. Orin and Wysteria In his thirtieth year, Ecthelion again felt the call to adventure. He left Hal's World with The Watcher and explored the Milky Way Galaxy, jumping from world to world until finally settling in an orbit around Orin. From their spacecraft, Ecthelion and The Watcher snapped to the planet's surface below via Gate technology and Ecthelion nearly immediately fell in love with the people and way of life that he found there in the nation of Wysteria on Orin. He became adopted into the Moriezen covenant of the world and happily married a native woman named Rho. During the marriage ceremony to his wife, he took the first steps towards ascension and learned how to manipulate MEST at will. Like all citizens of Wysteria, he became a warrior to hold the tide of invading Hiterian Half-Breeds at bay and gained no small reputation as a defender of the people. He earned the nickname The Lion, which would prove a prophetic portent of things to come. Wysteria suffered a brutal war when the Northern Line of the national defensive perimeter broke, leading Ecthelion to race back home to discover his murdered family. In savage response, he leaves the military and begins gathering private citizens and assembling them into a fifth column irredentist force called The Lion's Pride. With The Lion's Pride, Ecthelion retook the central city of Capitolina and learned the ancient secret that Wysteria had sword to defend: the first King of Wysteria was half-Scythian, half-Marlemarian, and took possession of the original Black Stone forged by Ruin in the Lightning War, and hid it deep within the vaults of Marlemium. Ecthelion buried this knowledge deep within himself and told no one. He also learned ancient El'yon arts there and recovered much of the power he had previously lost. After the liberation of Capitolina, Ecthelion's citizen army pushed north and defeated the barbarian Hiterians by total annihilation once and for all. He returned briefly to his home village and helped rebuild and reorganize society after the death of the line of Kings, and refused to be named King of Wysteria. Instead, he and The Watcher snapped back off of Orin to their starship that had been in peaceful, silent mothballed orbit for twenty plus standard years. The Wanderer Now in his fifties, Ecthelion rejected both his name, identity, and The Watcher. The Watcher left to Urantia to continue working with Joshua Aion'Fal and the rest of the ascended, leaving The Lion with only his horse, his legendary weapon, For the next many decades, Ecthelion wandered Local Space in the Milky Way Galaxy. He made a living by preying upon Hiterian trade ships and spent much of his time in spacer bars. His reputation for the liberation of Orin already preceding him, he became known now simply as the Wanderer. In his eighties, he collided with a small band of Marlemarians fleeing a pursuing team of Hiterian agents. He learns that they are carrying the original Black Stone with them in a quest to destroy it, and that the Last War had begun. They had been set upon this quest by The Watcher himself. The Wanderer knew that he could not avoid such a destiny, so he safeguarded them first to Hal's World where he met with Vorsis Jorn. Together, they contacted The Watcher and met with many others aboard the great and ancient El'yon worldship Dal'khu, the home worldship of The Watcher and all El'yon Watchers. There, the Commonwealth of Marlemium was formed and it was decided that The Wanderer should travel with them in the quest to destroy the Black Stone once and for all. Thus, Ecthelion became a vital part of the Last War, taking part in many key battles including the Siege of Al-Amaryn. He would be crucial in raising the Dead Men of Fleetworld to battle, fought savagely in orbit and on the continents of Hyperion, and took part in countless skirmishes. Imperator Maximus After the successful defense of Al-Amaryn, the Wanderer found healing and embraced who he had always meant to be. The disparate peoples of humanity came together under such a legendary figure. Under Joshua's authority, derived directly from that of the Shaeloah, Ecthelion was given the title Everlasting IMPERATOR-MAXIMUS of the Infinite Empire, Eternal Wysteria, the Commonwealth of Marlemium, the Second Dominion, and All Worlds. During his crowning ceremony, he was confronted by a resurrected Rho, Ginger, and Maximillanius, a gift from The Watcher utilizing the ancient technology of the Gate systems. When he asks The Watcher why all people cannot have such gifts, he is told, "Soon, so it shall be ... and very soon. The Last War is upon us." ends Galactica, part I. Category:Third Trilogy Category:Characters